scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Japanese Story 2
Dragon Rockz And Jacob Samra's Movie Spoof of "Toy Story 2" *Woody - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Buzz Lightyear - Jacob Samra (OC) *Mr. Potato Head - Kristoff (Frozen) *Slinky Dog - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Rex - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Hamm - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bo Peep - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Sarge - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Sarge's Soldiers - Street Racers (The Fast and the Furious) *Andy Davis - Bambi (Young; Bambi; 1942); w/Roxas (OC) as an Extra) *Buster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Mrs. Potato Head - Anna (Frozen); w/Elsa and Olaf as Extras) *Al McWhiggins - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Jessie - Samantha (OC) *Stinky Pete The Prospector - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Bullseye - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Wheezy - Yoda (Star Wars Saga) Other casts: *Mrs. Davis - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Molly Davis - Baby Cream (Made by Taylor Kreiner) *Utility Belt Buzz - Max Jackson (w/Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) as an Extra) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003); w/Dillus (OC) as an Extra) *Tour Guide Barbie - Corona (Spider Riders) *Geri the Cleaner - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Etch - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Mr. Spell - Buster Moon (Sing; 2016) *Mr. Shark - T-Rex (Jurassic Park) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (Jumanji) *Troll Doll - Biggie (Trolls; 2016) *Trash Can Toys - Xenomoprhs (Alien) *Emily - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amy - Marie (The AristoCats) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Gwen (Total Drama) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Zoey (Total Drama) *Barbie Dolls - Various Female Characters *Sid (in Woody's Nightmare) - Ronno (Young; Bambi II) *Flik (in Outtakes) - Bolt (Bolt) *Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Rock 'em Sock'em Robots - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes *Japanese Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Jacob's Mission *Japanese Story 2 Part 2 - Hiro's Lost Hat/It's Stitch! *Japanese Story 2 Part 3 - Hiro's Jacket Sleeve Gets Ripped *Japanese Story 2 Part 4 - Hiro Meets Yoda/Hiro Gets Kidnapped By Dave! *Japanese Story 2 Part 5 - To the Penthouse *Japanese Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Japanese Story 2 Part 7 - ”Hiro's Roundup” *Japanese Story 2 Part 8 - Hiro Nearly Loses Ripped his Sleeve *Japanese Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing the Road *Japanese Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Rafiki/At Dave's Cartoon Barn *Japanese Story 2 Part 11 - Spoofer Switch/The Female Aisle *Japanese Story 2 Part 12 - Samantha Gets Mad *Japanese Story 2 Part 13 - Samantha's Story ("When Somebody Loved Me") *Japanese Story 2 Part 14 - Searching for Hiro *Japanese Story 2 Part 15 - Into the Vents *Japanese Story 2 Part 16 - To the Rescue!/Hiro Stays *Japanese Story 2 Part 17 - Battle with Drako and Dillus/Car Chase *Japanese Story 2 Part 18 - Hiro vs. Ernesto/Rescuing Samantha *Japanese Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home *Japanese Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Hiro Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Woody Jacob Samra smile.jpeg|Jacob Samra as Buzz Lightyear Kristoff_.png|Kristoff as Mr. Potato Head Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Slinky Dog Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Rex Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Hamm Sakura Kinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Bo Peep Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as Sarge ThPTE78FFK.jpg|The Street Racers as Sarge's Soldiers Bambi.png|Bambi (Young) as Andy Davis Roxas_the_deer.png|Roxas (Sharing the Role) Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Buster Anna_3088.png|Anna as Mrs. Potato Head Elsa Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Elsa (Sharing the Role) Olaf.jpg|Olaf (Sharing the Role) Mr-Dave-0.png|Dave as Al McWhiggins Samantha_(OC).png|Samantha as Jessie Mufasa_Lion_King_.jpg|Mufasa (Animated) as Bullseye Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz as Stinky Pete Red_angry_birds_2016.png|Red, Chuck_angry_birds_2016.png|Chuck, Bomb_angry_birds_2016.png|and Bomb as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Yoda .png|Yoda as Wheezy Max_Jackson_from_Dragon_Rockz.png|Max Jackson as Utility Belt Buzz Drako8.jpg|Drako as Evil Emperor Zurg Dillus_lord_of_black_lantern.png|Dillus (Sharing the Role) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Japanese Story trilogy Category:Jacob Samra Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Direct -To- Video Category:Lionsgate